ACTG 248: The primary mechanism of immune dysfunction in patients with HIV infection is a progressive destruction of CD4 lymphocytes by HIV. These cells secrete cytokines, interleukin-2 (IL-2) and interferon gamma. With the loss of these lymphocytes and their cytokines the immune system is unable to contain opportunistic infections.